disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Mickey Mouse Works mini-shorts
Almost every episode of Mickey Mouse Works began with a 90-second gag short following one of six different formulas, with a second short of the same length appearing before the second "regular-sized" short in some episodes. Daisy Duck was the only character that didn't have her own mini series. All of these gag shorts (and a few new ones) would later be re-aired as part of House of Mouse episodes after Mickey Mouse Works ended. List of segments Mickey to the Rescue Mickey to the Rescue was based on the "damsel in distress" formula that predated Mickey's creation as seen in numerous classic short films. Each Mickey to the Rescue segment featured Minnie being held captive by Pete at his not-so-secret hideout, with Mickey breaking into said hideout and battling Pete's traps to rescue her. The three segments all began with the same piece of animation in which Minnie cries for help from Pete's hideout, Pete tells her with an evil laugh, "Scream all you want, my dear, Mickey Mouse will never rescue you!" and Mickey vows to save her and then breaks down Pete's door (though that last part is not used in "Cage and Cannons"). Curiously, the stock animation used at the beginning of these three shorts has Minnie wearing her red outfit, but only "Staircase" has her wearing her red outfit for the entirety of the short (in the other two, she wears her blue outfit). Maestro Minnie Maestro Minnie was a series of musical gags with no dialogue, casting Minnie Mouse as the conductor of an orchestra full of rebellious instruments. Each segment had Minnie conducting a famous orchestral piece of music, shortened to fit the running time of the gag. Goofy's Extreme Sports Goofy's Extreme Sports was a spin-off of the Goofy cartoons where he demonstrates different kinds of sports. In this case, as the title implies, Goofy is performing different kinds of extreme sports (with narration by Corey Burton, replicating the narration of the earlier "how to" cartoons), with disastrous results. Donald's Dynamite Donald's Dynamite shorts open with Donald Duck in the middle of a pleasant, stress-free activity, only to have it interrupted by the appearance of a bomb. Each time, Donald tries to defuse or get rid of the bomb before it explodes, but to no avail. When the bomb explodes, it always results in something good happening to Donald, only to be nullified seconds later by something bad, after which Donald mutters, "Aw, nuts," in peevish defeat. Von Drake's House of Genius Von Drake's House of Genius shorts are much like the regular Ludwig Von Drake shorts featured on the show, but much shorter. Each one has Von Drake introducing his new inventions, which then go awry. Pluto Gets the Paper Taking reference from the Mickey Mouse/Pluto cartoon "A Gentleman's Gentleman", Pluto Gets the Paper has Pluto tasked to fetch the newspaper by Mickey, and having to go through various obstacles in the process. Despite these interferences, Pluto completes the task well at the end. Like the Pluto cartoons, these shorts entirely rely on physical humor. See Also * List of Mickey Mouse Works shorts Category:Mickey Mouse Works shorts Category:House of Mouse Category:Lists Category:Lists of films